


My Liar Dear

by BirdBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Antagonism, Dubious Consent, F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: Love and hatred are surprisingly similar. In this relationship, they are one and the same.I wrote this a while ago and published it on my old FF.net account. The ship is pretty much open and could be any antagonistic femslash pair.





	My Liar Dear

" _Let me cry my crimson tears,_

__When you are the cause of all my fears._ _

__Let me know what true love is like,_ _

__Then take it away in vicious spite._ _

 

__Hold me, darling._ _

__Hold me near._ _

__Hold my twisted soul close,_ _

__Hold it, my liar dear._ _

 

__Your whispers, only soft nothings,_ _

__Carry me up on shattered and broken wings._ _

__Taking me higher 'til I can't touch the ground,_ _

__Making me scream 'til I can't make a sound._ _

 

__Hold me, darling._ _

__Hold me near._ _

__Hold my bruised body close,_ _

__Hold it, my liar dear._ _

 

__Up to this day I can't forget,_ _

__When I was your toy, your pet._ _

__When you only looked at me,_ _

__When I was all you could see._ _

 

__Hold me, darling._ _

__Hold me near._ _

__Hold my favourite memory close,_ _

__Hold it, my liar dear._ _

 

__Then you broke me,_ _

__and I realised you never loved me._ _

__Oh, what fun!_ _

__To know you don't care for me, or anyone._ _

 

__Hold me, darling._ _

__Hold me, do._ _

__Take my heart,_ _

__Then break it in two."_ _

 

My fingers stop playing the mournful tune, and I hum the refrain one last time. It is sweet and simple, yet the damage it will cause will be as bittersweet as the metallic taste of blood.

I know she has heard me. I know she has been listening. Listening with a dormant loathing, that she reserves for only me.

She will be angry, punish me, make me pay.

But I can never have it any other way, when it is her, my tamer, my mistress, my... love. I smile. Will she ever call me that?

I stand up and look in the mirror. There I stand, as elegant and proud as always. I hear footsteps behind me.

"You Bitch!"

I feel my hair being tugged so forcefully that I fall to the ground. I hit the stone floor, tasting the blood in mouth as I bite my tongue, trying to suppress a gasp. She is on top of me before I can say anything, scratching, biting, kissing and always commanding.

I close my eyes, letting myself sink into the beautiful pain that engulfs my body, burning me like fire would a lump of coal.

 

"  _ _Hold me, darling.__

__Hold me near._ _

__Tear me apart,_ _

__My liar dear."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever's reading this liked it! Yes, it is my emo, weird poem. XD 
> 
> If you have any type of vision as to what ship you think would fit, I'd love to know! I think it could be something like Narcissa/Bellatrix, or Hermione/Bellatrix, but I'm not sure, which is why I left it open. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are all welcome! Or you could send me your love via carrier pigeon, I don't mind.


End file.
